Bard of the Snowkissed Tundra
Sebastion said "Stupid Page Name Titles Rights" ok so basically, their name is actually Tundra now, I saw a picture of a "tundra" and it was all orangey and reddish because its just a cold plain, I'm interested. Tundra belongs to Sebastion!!! Please don't use or copy any content on this page. For the LGBT+ Relationship Contest by Storm!!! Granite is my partner for the contest with their page, Redwood, and may edit or add things in relevance to their character! Appearance The northern head of Pyrrhia is known for its crystal white fields of ice and snow, with dragons to match. But going just a little south, it seems many IceWings are an exception. For example: Tundra lives where it snows heavily but the warm tones of earth and shrubbery maintain color to its subjects. Tundra’s scales and fur are stranger still. While they’re generally rosey, citrus dragon, their blood is a shade of red. So their stripes of pink and orange are all the more obvious. Their feathery wings are practically speckled with the color of warm clay, stripes tipping their feathers. Their mane and tail fur lean towards the sweet shades of orange, blotchy and unorganized patterns. To match this cheery color combination, their features are much softer than the traditional IceWing’s. Their beakish snout is rounded, with external teeth that are rather dull. They’re rather rotund to match, treating themselves to the animus seal holes in the ice, drawing in as many meals as they desire with their large paws. Their mane is quite silky but terrible to manage. At the slightest sense of heat or rise of emotion, it will puff up or tangle. It sheds in too many clumps to try brushing, as they don’t go far enough north to require such a natural coat that often. But they do own a wonderful blubber hooded cloak lined with fur that rivals their own softness. It’s a dark blue that’s often mistaken as black. They often wear it for warmth and disguise when they travel further into their kingdom. They also own a necklace, a a byproduct of another animus gift, dawning seven circles to declare their rank. They don’t wear it but they do wear a necklace they made themself, an elegantly twisted chip of redwood wrapped with itchy twine lined with glassy beads. Personality Charismatic, humorous, with a grand control over their voice to imply when they’re serious, not many dragons see Tundra for more than the persona they project for themself. They play the optimist, mediator, campaigner, and they acknowledge when there is injustice where others may feel too deeply involved or relied on the subject to speak up. Their gentle, outstretched talons would never harm a fly (unless they hunt for food, of course) and just as quickly turn defensive when they see someone or something that needs protection. They’re often seen as selfless, compassionate, and ready to take charge. But they still have a sense of whimsy to keep their endeavors lighthearted! And one could suppose that’s true. They have a strong moral compass, given to them by ideas planted by their wonderfully open and kind parents that sprouted as their passion for individuality and fairness developed. They see the reason for conformity but it leaves such a terrible taste in their mouth, seeing dragons succumb to what they’re told instead of exploring their interests for themselves. Considering they had spent so long teaching themself to forget what they were taught by the “real IceWings.” They’ll clearly frown when being told they’re doing something “wrong” by these standards and try to gently dismiss some unconscious ideas they hear along these lines. But it's not like they didn't internalize these ideas either. And that's what makes them hesitant. If they're even in a place to speak if they're not above these ideaologies that they were given when they were young. Undoubtedly they’re rather whimsical. Appearing in towns singing tall tales renowned by most and adjusting them just a bit to get their point across. Their charisma especially helps with this, both by making friends with new dragons to hear their stories and suggestions for songs, or to convince other dragons to hear them out and listen to what they have to say. They're exactly what an IceWing shouldn't be, is what they've concluded. But their family has convinced them that they're all they ever have to be. Even if they still have a little trouble believing it themselves. Truly, they're uncertain with what they're saying and hope it's true. They just don't want to let their listeners down if everything falls and it was all for naught. Tundra simply wants to make a difference. And they hold onto the small impacts they make on other dragons' lives before they sit and try to see if they're happy first. They're slowly improving upon this "selfless" mindset. They embrace their own interests beyond singing and inspiring, even if its difficult for them to maintain new hobbies. When it doesn't come to their "occupation," they're quite bold and cheesey when it comes to their personal relationships. They'll go on for hours and hours about how much they love their friends, but when it comes to their boyfriend, they couldn't help but avoid it until the last second until a half baked pick-up line rolled off their tongue to express their feelings. When they don't talk directly about their politics, they struggle to take anything else seriously, somehow twisting everything into a joke or a spit of dry humor that they'll laugh at for a good thirty seconds or until someone inturrupts them. Abilities Tundra's obviously most reknowned for their absolute confidence going up and preforming for other dragons, regardless of who they are or where they're from. Their voice is fantastic, but it's a bit clear they're self taught. But they can remember their songs like the back of their talons, with the added ability of making up new lyrics on the spot. Their ability to seamlessly create new storylines and ideas without missing a beat is a bit unbelievable, especially to the first viewer. And their ability not to choke up at the view of a large audience is something to be admired. They do it voluntarily more than they can count. They'll beging monologuing without prompting or announcing an unrehearsed speech at the drop of a pin, and still be able to pull off a convincing argument. Aside from what they prefer to be known for, it's clear that Tundra's an IceWing. They're just not the most cold blooded of the sort. Their blood is much warmer than it should be, leading to their icey abilities to be watered down and much less threatening than their kin. Their icebreath melts as it exits their lungs and becomes little more than a gentle mist and slew of waterdroplets when they exhale. Their claws are dull and their talons are thick. A common trait for southern IceWings to burrow and dig rather than stay attached to the ice of the nothern cities. History Tundra was a humbly raised IceWing. Their family was one of the lowest ranking around, their family so overlooked that they were never even assigned jobs. Unlike the high ranking IceWings, who typically have one or two eggs to keep the clean bloodline organized, to keep misbehaving children from skewing their ranks, Tundra was one out of a six egg batch. And from a young age, Tundra and their siblings realized how much it was hammered into their heads that they should be fighting viciously to prove themselves. To demonstrate why they should be declared more IceWing than their peers. How they could serve the IceWing Queen. But the lowest of the low, in the last circles were numb to the propaganda. Of course, some things that Tundra's neighbors would say implied their worth as a living being was dependent on how high their rank was, but their parents were a set of IceWings that had given up on the ranks altogether. Whenever one of their hatchlings went and started skirmishes to show off feats of strength or studied schools to enroll in to get closer to the supposed "Castle of Diamond," they were told that this Diamond Castle was as fragile as ice. The harder you try to be apart of it, to see its beauty and shine, it will melt, right through your talons, and you'll be right back where you began. At least that's what they experienced. To them, they preferred the life of ease, with the enchanted ice holes to guarantee them a meal every evening. They enjoyed their igloo with bearskin carpets and a moonglobe cluster that they had accumulated from what the nobles discarded, flying overhead. And every night, they settled down and told each other about their days. A cacophony of voices pitching in and laughing, sharing their stories and playing games when they were done. For an IceWing, Tundra felt warm every night, being around their family and knowing what it meant to be accepted by dragons that truly mattered to their life. It was when they were young, they made up melodies in their head. They had a noticeable skip in their step wherever they went and an inaudible beat that they moved to. Their humming, whistling, beak clicking, all caught their family's attention. And they were encouraged to sing. Enthusiastic over the idea, they began singing about their day every night, when they got back home. To make their stories louder than their siblings', they simply sang over them, their voice sweet enough to catch everyone's attention. And, when they noticed this, they snickered and began making up stories, just to make sure they were paying attention. "You didn't see a snow golem''! Those are made up!"'' they distinctly remembered their brother saying. And they laughed and pointed at their sister, "She believed me!" She blushed a violet-blue and their family made jokes about it to this day. So, Tundra began to make up stories as much as they sang. And they were happy. They began to sing in public, a song down the street as they described what their plans were. They were often forgetting what errands their family asked them to run when they went into the market place. Typically, they would be stared at for their pink fur. "Whoever bore that egg couldn't be an IceWing," they muttered, as the red-blooded IceWing walked by. "An embarrassment to the rest of us. We're the ones who are even trying to improve our ranks.". They cringed but they knew the ones they mattered loved them. And the voices finally quieted down. Until they sang. All eyes were on them, conspicuously or not. They were gawked, grimaced, pointed at. And then the whispers began. "How uncouth," some would scoff. "Unproductive use of time." Not all IceWings necessarily appreciate art. Some say only the highest-ranking IceWings deserve the privilege to make it and indulge in it. But at the same time, to make it was unproductive and useless. At least, these are a few things they heard while they were criticized for singing in the trading market. And as all these standards for the circles came together in their mind, these double standards and high expectations, they wondered, were the circles even important? Yes, of course, IceWings would say when they struck up a conversation. They keep things from falling into chaos and anarchy. They keep the most responsible and best IceWings at the top. But they could never explain why, with enough reason, to Tundra. And they grew suspicious. For a while, they stewed, going a bit quiet during their family's nights in. They let everyone else speak as they thought, trying to put their ideas into words. They came to discover that they still couldn't quite. They pulled from their parents' mantra. Don't you think individuality is more important than some ridiculous number? they asked, one night, all of a sudden. They winced, expecting the snappish outcry they had imagined in their head. The explosive IceWings would bare teeth at them for such "treasonous words" or brandish their claws for "defying" orders. After a few scratches, a few marks from them crossing the line, they were now nervous to tell their own family. But, they nodded. Almost instantly, they muttered in agreement. After all, what would the Queen do to them? They couldn't be punished for having a private conversation in their homes. And they weren't even seen in the eyes of royalty. Just names glanced over on a big ice list that didn't represent anything important. And that small interaction, that brief moment they held with their family, that moved forward into the next conversation, hit them. Wouldn't other IceWings feel similarly about this? They couldn't be alone with this idea. If their entire family believed them, who else might be aching for some recognition from someplace other than the ranking system? So one night, they excused themself from their family conversations, and left, in search of a place they wouldn't be recognized, not too far from their own community. They put on a bearskin cloak, hid their face, and left. They found a tavern, slow in business and quiet to the point all heads turned when they entered. Their face was hidden and their voice was low. And after a few moments, they claimed all eyes again. They began to sing, summoning a few laughs in which they joked with them. They were subtle with their points, and when their voice was sore and the smile on their face from laughing at themself and singing as long as the other patrons and servers would let them. And it went well. A coy retelling of a nursery story adjusted slightly for a happier ending that fit Tundra's cause. A joke here and there at the palace's expense. They summoned laughter and smiles until it grew too late in the night for anyone to laugh and smile again. They ordered a warm drink before returning home, dancing with enthusiastic steps the entire way back. They hadn't revealed that's what they had left for to their family quite yet. They simply joined their family for their post-meal discussion and sat smiling quietly about their previous outing. When asked, they shook their head and denied anything interesting happened. And they excused themself again. After all, if it went well the first time, surely a few more frequent, direct songs and stories couldn't hurt. And it wasn't long before the confident bard started getting more vocal about what they truly meant with their words. Perhaps it was a bit of impatience and perhaps it was just the faith that their listeners would agree. But they were getting more cocky with their songs. And much sooner than they would ever expected, it backfired on them. Of course, perhaps they should have seen it coming. But to have royal guards chase them down, hiding in the banks of snow and burrowing until their scent is too hard to follow.... Perhaps they needed to find a new approach. They avoided going home for a while, humming tunes to new songs as they snuck away from town and looked for another village, closer north. It was risky, but they decided to sing regardless, of tales from other lands, where the sun melted the ice and opportunities were at every corner. Some absurd and some quite reasonable, getting a few chuckles out of patrons and servers alike, but also getting them to pause and think as they smiled at the song. They befriended a few IceWings while they took a break, discussing whatever came to mind. What stuck with Tundra was the complaints about the trials and tribulations of trying to improve their ranks. And for the most part, they went undetected! When asked their name, they stopped themself. They hummed. Tu-, heheh. The Bard of the Snowkissed Tundra! They turned south, the glimmer of night twinkling in the direction of their home. With a grin, they added, Tell your friends about me! They hopped around the northern IceWing towns until they couldn't step foot in another establishment without being told to leave, or worse, have guards called. The IceWing fled, finally being pushed to go back south and sneak into their family's home. They woke their siblings, their parents, and told them where they had been. Their family, shocked, were simply grateful to see them again. But when they peered outside, they agreed that it wouldn't be safe for them to stay in the IceWing kingdom. Tundra knew that their family would protect them until their last breath, but they couldn't stand the idea of putting them in danger of assisting someone who encouraged treasonous ideas. So after one night spent with their family, for old times sake (after some stories and catching up), Tundra left the IceWing kingdom. Their hopes were set on the horizon. Perhaps they'd like it among the warmer lands anyway. Easy to say, it was difficult for them to settle anywhere. They showed up, sang a few songs and tried to settle down, finding a place that even somewhat reminded of them at home. But the most exhilarating was the exploration. Jumping from new territory to the next to try and find new places to live or sing or meet new dragons. So they "settled" on the flighty lifestyle. They only settled down every so often when they made friends they could dare to leave behind without a few feasts and celebrations paid for by the occasional coin tossed their way as if they were simply a street performer. (They were honored, yes, but their goals are much greater than paying for their next well-made meal!!!) They told themself they were pleased with this lifestyle. After all, they made friends they swore they would revisit, and they were grand motivation for the songs they sang and the tales they told. They learned new myths and dragonet tales that different tribes grew up with. So Tundra was more than happy to take their stories and try to retell them in a much more triumphant way! And they were convinced these stories were motivating them as well! Considering each song they sang for towns, each talon they shook as someone thanked them for telling them there was more than one way to go about things. There was more than just the "correct" way. But something inside them felt like they were doing something wrong by running away from their home to convince others to tear out their own roots as well. Part of them wondered if the base idea was wrong to present without explaining. After all, were they happy? Would they be content if their family had them serve the Circles instead of try and figure out who they want to be? A dragon made by no standards or expectations, just their own, talon crafted desires? And then they landed in Sanctuary. Sanctuary was a lovely place, and they had a blast performing initially in the city. They decided they would rest in such a large, intertribal city. Obviously Possibility was the most famous of these, but Sanctuary was growing quickly. They were enthusiastic. They met someone who was a fan of their stories and songs, but he was a kind dragon who was curious to learn how Tundra had so much confidence. His name was Redwood, and he was a LeafWing, a dragon that Tundra had never heard of before. They couldn't help but ask a few questions about his home continent, the land of "Pantala." And in response to his question... Tundra didn't really have an answer. They suppose their family helped but in the end, family is different from pure strangers. So they suggested, simply communicating with each other to start! They shared dialogue and Tundra told Redwood they were staying for a few days. He told them that he worked at a fish hatchery with his parents. He offered to tell Tundra where the best places to stay, eat, and visit was. Tundra made him promise to show them around. And they got along swimmingly, a friendship the bloomed quickly during Tundra's stay. And Redwood had asked them something surprising. Something they hadn't quite realized they would verbalize. Why don't you introduce yourself the way you were born? he had asked. Not as "The Bard" but... Tundra looked away, thinking. How I call myself "they?" Redwood flustered but nodded. And Tundra gently shrugged. It fits! I hadn't thought about it that hard when I was little, but I suppose my family said it was something that was an option. So I decided I'd rather be "them!" And I'm happier for it, I guess! Tundra noticed Redwood go deep into thought and asked, Does that make sense? Redwood blinked. Yeah. Yeah, I suppose it does. Tundra had been ready to leave, move onto the next town after they shared their goodbyes with Redwood. But Redwood had stopped them. They went on a bit of a ramble, nervously trying to lead up to something, all while Tundra patiently listened. And when Redwood came out as trans to them, they couldn't help but feel a bit emotional. They came to a realization, maybe this is the kind of thing that they had abandoned their old life and left their family for. Because... obviously their songs ended up having an effect on this dragon. So they briskly asked for a hug and thanked Redwood for trusting them. Part of their heart stopped when Redwood then asked if they could come with them as they traveled Pyrrhia. Mostly because the idea of not having to travel alone overjoyed them. And part of them was reluctant to let them tear up the roots of their old home to come with them for an unreliable home. But Redwood reassured them. If this is what he wanted to do, Tundra simply couldn't stop him. But they absolutely would appreciate it. Redwood filled Tundra with a whole new inspiration when they went onto the next town. A new burst of music in their step as Redwood took the time to investigate the town and reserve places for them to stay together. All Tundra wanted to do was continue to inspire the LeafWing and give him the chance to see how their philosophy could really be true. Part of it was to convince themselves, but they wouldn't let Redwood show their uncertainty. They kept on traveling like this, a performance after a performance to keep Redwood's spirits high, until he stopped them, after who knows how long of trying to keep up the facade. And after an unsuccessful back and forth on Tundra's end, they couldn't help but spill how they felt, how nervous everything could fall apart at any moment and how everything might come back to ruin this life they had created. And Redwood stared at them, looking for the words, and did their best to express how everything would be okay, especially now that they weren't doing this flighty lifestyle alone anymore. He repeated what they had told him. You should be honest with yourself and the people you love! Tundra laughed. You're a terrible influence if you can't take your own advice, Redwood jested. And Tundra had to agree. They thought about it and concluded, I would like to spend the rest of this badly thought out adventure with you, so I guess it would save the argument if I didn't lie to you. Redwood flustered and Tundra laughed and flushed at their boldness. After all, they supposed it was mutual! Even if Redwood was a bit too busy squawking at them with his surprise to formulate the words to agree. But they both enjoyed these travels. They were difficult at times, but all the lifestyles are sometimes. The best thing was to embrace it in stride, especially if there was someone to embrace it with. Gallery Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Non-Binary Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Occupation (Criminal)